


between your cheeks

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthy, Lowercase, M/M, Rimming, Sub Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sicheng rewards yuta.





	between your cheeks

when yuta licks sicheng out, it's always frantic, the urgent-breaths and clawing fingers in the flesh of sicheng's arse kind of frantic.

yuta slurps and snarls and struggles to get enough air underneath sicheng sitting on his face, too much tongue and too much teeth and too much desperation. and sicheng scratches along the long line of his torso or squeezes his nads or slaps his cock down into yuta's face when he needs to breathe to get him all gross with precome. he gets yuta's hand on his cock, too, rubbing over the head when he's slipped too far down to focus on eating sicheng, only weakly licking on his rim, and smearing all the clear fluid onto his fingers to suck them clean. greedy for it, for sicheng's cock and his come down his throat and for pleasuring and being told how good he is. that's usually enough reason for him to nose up against where sicheng's on his face and tonguing in deep once more, sucking at his rim like he can't get enough of it.

sometimes sicheng thinks that out of the both of them, yuta is the one who enjoys this more, especially when sicheng tugs tightly at his hair and whispers filthy things that are only half meaningful at him. especially especially when they do this after they'd already fucked, when sicheng is open and sloppy with lube and yuta's come leaking back out of him and yuta spreads him out on his back and holds his thighs back so he won't try to kick his legs. he laps at sicheng's hole like he's taking the eating part as literally as possible, slurps it all up as if he can't get enough of the taste and he loves it. and sicheng loves it, too, loves how much yuta loves it and how pliant and devoted he is, that knowledge that he'll let sicheng do anything and obey to whatever he orders.

really, when they do this, it's about yuta showing how willing to submit he is for sicheng more than anything else.

when sicheng eats yuta out, though, it's a different story, soft and slow and gentle, when sicheng eats yuta out it's all about making him feel good and rewarding him for just how good he's been.

like right now, yuta's hair and shirt are still plastered to his skin with the rain from outside and sicheng is slowly, slowly working his tight jeans down his hips.

'do you want to bend over for me?' he whispers, has to crane his neck a tiny bit to do so, and really, it's not so much a question of whether yuta wants to or whether or not he'll obey.

which he will, always. yuta braces himself on the mattress with both palms, arms already a bit shaky. his cock is soft when sicheng palms it through his briefs, as he's inching the trousers past yuta's bum, but that's soon to change, he knows.

'you've been so good today.' sicheng keeps on whispering, muffled further by how his lips brush against the cotton covering yuta's shoulders, but he's sure yuta will understand either way. they're that attuned to each other. 'always a good boy for me.'

yuta is equally quiet when he breathes back, 'thank you,' already on his way to floaty space judged by how much he slurs the short sentence.

'no need to.'

sicheng kisses the space between yuta's shoulders, then a little bit lower than that, even lower, working a steady line down yuta's spine while he peels both his trousers and pants down little by little. what sicheng really wants to do is bite, mark him up deeply and maybe make him bleed, too, but as much as he loves hurting yuta and as much as yuta loves getting hurt, this is supposed to be his reward. he's on his knees behind yuta soon enough either way, pressing a last kiss to his tailbone just where the dip of his cheeks starts.

for being long and lean and streamlined, yuta has a surprisingly perky bum, firm enough that sicheng can really sink into the flesh and feel the tension under his teeth, but still soft enough that he can watch it jiggle during spankings. which is something sicheng kind of really wants to do right now, so he does.

he brings one hand up from where he's pooling yuta's jeans around his ankles and lays a smack onto the right cheek, just firm enough to set the flesh in motion, but soft enough to not leave as little as a pink slap mark.

 _'sicheng.'_ it's not so much a word as it's a breath that happens to vaguely sound like sicheng's name.

'sh, pup.'

sicheng leans in to press a wet kiss to where he'd just slapped yuta, and maybe he feels a little smug when he feels yuta's legs go a bit weak. maybe he feels extremely smug knowing that it's the nickname that gets his knees shaking.

'feet up.'

as shaky as he is, rustling like a leaf in the wind with subspace, yuta surprisingly doesn't keel over when he lifts one foot, then the other, so sicheng can wrestle his trousers off of him.

'good for me.'

he settles his hands on the insides of yuta's thighs, surprisingly curvy thighs for someone so skinny, pulls them open a little bit more. like this, he can just see the jewel peeking out between yuta's cheeks, sparkling in the soft light, and he can't decide where he wants to put his mouth most.

yuta trembles underneath his touch some more when sicheng strokes up to grasp his bum properly and spread him open all the way. he can't resist the temptation of squeezing it properly and watches the skin pale around where his fingers dig in, before he actually thumbs over the crystal on the plug's base.

sicheng leans in to nose at the soft skin of yuta's thighs, this close from where he's all too sensitive and wanting to be touched, before he asks, 'how's this feel, pup?'

the sound yuta makes is this side of hazy and that side of guttural. a tiny, gentle noise of desperation, and, sicheng notes with delight when he peeps through yuta's thighs, he's not even fully hard yet.

'come on. use your words?'

as much as sicheng wants to go easy on yuta and just make him feel good and loved-up, he can't resist the temptation that is nipping at his thigh, either. he digs his tiny fangs in, just in the way he knows will leave a mark, just a tiny blemish that only the two of them will be able to see, and he likes to think that's the reason why yuta's voice comes out sounding that much hazier when he replies.

'heavy.' he trembles some more when sicheng flicks his tongue across the little puncture in his skin, and then says, 'really heavy inside me. so i can just feel it in there the whole time.'

the tremor moves from his legs to his arms, so he's just barely keeping himself up with shaky limbs, and sicheng really wants to take pity on him and let him get down on his knees. not just yet, though, because this is too much fun.

'and you like that.' he knows yuta does, knows he loves going out and going about his day with a plug in him to occasionally brush against his prostate to make him feel all slaggy, that dirty little secret that's only kept between him and sicheng. 'dirty boy.'

'yeah.' yuta squirms about in the shirt that's keeping him from being fully naked for sicheng, and sicheng wants to slip his fingers underneath the hem and pull it up, past his belly and past his nipples to get him all exposed and needy. 'it's not like. not like a regular plug, you know, where you only feel it when you're shifting and it rubs up against you, 'cause the weight is just there all the time.'

'yeah.'

sicheng steadies yuta further with hands on his hips when he nuzzles up the inside of his leg to where the toy is nestled inside him. stainless steel, heavyweight, the metal has warmed up with yuta's body heat when sicheng presses a gentle kiss to the big sparkly gem. honestly, he probably could have found a bigger plug that does the job even better, one that presses up against the sensitive spots while also being heavy enough to not let yuta forget it's inside him, but he was just really drawn to this one because it was the prettiest.

his nose is this close to just pressing into the dip of yuta's bum, close enough he can smell musky body wash and a tiny bit of salty sweat and skin, a trace of the lube they use, and he wants to pull the plug out already and taste all that for himself.

'how about we get it out of you and then i eat you out until you melt into the bed?' and that's not a question either.

yuta gently growls in affirmation, before he catches himself and uses his words like a good pup, 'yeah,' and then, 'please.'

'all right.'

sicheng leans in to place yet another bite on yuta's cheek, right next to the plug, muscle flexing even when he only digs his teeth in a little bit. when they're at this part of play, when yuta is already soft and pliant but not quite far gone and needy enough to get loud, he's extremely quiet, silent and shaky, and sicheng doesn't like this. he's going to take that plug out and then he's going to fuck yuta with his tongue and his fingers where he's already loose and open until he literally sobs, fucked so well that it'll make him cry.

for now, though, sicheng guesses he has to resign himself to the tiny whine yuta makes when he licks over that bitemark, too, and the way his legs get shakier when sicheng adds pressure with his fingertips to the plug's base.

'ready?'

'ready.'

the plug's surprisingly difficult to get out, modelled with a skinny short stem to stay inside snugly. it finally slips out in one swift popping motion when sicheng twists it just right, a completely obscene visual, and sicheng pays more attention to watching yuta's arsehole twitch around nothing than he does to placing the plug securely on the bedspread.

'feel okay?' he asks when he presses the first kiss to yuta's rim, flushed red and a tiny bit swollen, when he really wants nothing more than to just get on with in and slip his tongue in properly already.

'little sore.' sicheng doesn't miss how the tremor has found its way into yuta's slurry voice as well, now, the desperate tinge that slips in when he adds, 'not bad, though.'

maybe that's what sicheng's favourite thing about fucking yuta is, how much faster he gets riled up as soon as sicheng touches his mouth to his hole. he hums against it, just lets yuta feel the vibration of his lips, and gets the muscles underneath his fingers jumping in response.

'come, on your knees, pup.'

at this point, yuta's body is pliant enough that sicheng doesn't even have to say it, can just push his lanky legs up onto the bed and spread them out so yuta's cock drags over the comforter. he's gotten hard at some point, the head dark and already somewhat slick, and sicheng licks his lips at the sight of that slick when he takes a second to tie his hair back. or at the sight of yuta's open little hole for that matter, so exposed in front of him without the plug now, and yeah, sicheng's trousers are feeling entirely too tight. he reaches down to unzip himself and slip his own cock out the fly of his briefs at the same time that his free hand gentles over the tip of yuta's, getting his fingertips wet with precome.

'sicheng?' yuta asks, shaky and unsure and needy, and sicheng wants to hear more of that tone of voice, but he also never wants to hear it again. not when he wants to make yuta feel cared for. 'are you gonna...?'

he doesn't need to finish his question, because sicheng interrupts him midway with sticky fingers petting his hole. 'yeah, i'm gonna.'

with how lewdly wide yuta's legs are spread, he technically doesn't need to do it, but sicheng still makes a point of holding his cheeks apart when he leans in for the first lick. he tastes salty precome before anything else, and he wants more of that, so he keeps wiping his fingers over yuta's cockhead, keeps spreading the sticky over where he's laying soft licks across the furl of his hole.

almost, he regrets not sucking yuta's cock to reward him instead, could've kept him plugged up and pinned into the sheets and taken him to the root down into his throat, but on the other hand, yuta doesn't tense up tightly under his mouth and make soft choked-off throaty noises just from that.

'can't believe how easy you are for me,' sicheng whispers onto the tender flesh when he pulls off for a second. he points his tongue to test the give of yuta's hole, feels how open it's for him still, or already, and says, 'greedy little pup.'

in response, yuta gives a deep grunt, body shifting underneath sicheng's hands, and it's apologetic, as much as anything like that can sound apologetic, as if he fully owns up to it.

sicheng tilts his head to place another little bite on his bum, mainly to make yuta wait a tiny bit longer, but also because he's already left a tiny red mark there and he wants to make it that much bigger and darker.

'sicheng...?'

'so greedy.'

he gentles one thumb over where he'd just had his mouth, uses the same motion to stretch yuta that tiny bit wider for him. this time when he licks out, he's more insistent, circles his tongue around yuta's rim a few times before he first prods in. sicheng can feel the shudder that runs through yuta's whole body when he does, under his hands and in the muscles around his entrance, clenching as if they're not sure whether they want to pull him in deeper or force him out. an insistent twitch runs through his own cock at that, at the thought of tight velvet heat surrounding it, and he tells himself to ignore it.

this isn't supposed to be about sicheng's cock just yet.

'you've to relax a little bit more for me,' he says onto yuta's wet hole, so quiet he's not entirely sure yuta even hears him. 'loosen up.'

his thumb inches all the way onto yuta's hole, padding over the furl, open enough for him already that he only needs to push a little to slip it in.

'yeah?'

yuta rumbles deep in his throat, and sicheng takes that and the way his cock drools a tiny bit of slick onto the bedspread as a yes. he sucks at yuta's rim where it's blushing once again as he works his thumb in, muscle yielding to it easily. when he tries to slip his tongue in this time around, it goes easily, yuta's insides somewhat slippery with leftover lube and a little bit of spit already.

when this is over, sicheng decides, when he's turned yuta inside-out and undone and made him come with nothing more than his tongue and his fingers, he's going to spoon him tight and slowly dick him into the mattress, see if he manages to come again on sicheng's cock. maybe plug him back up to keep the mess inside for a little bit longer, if yuta wants that, because as much as he likes feeling sicheng's come inside him, a different way of being marked, he loves the humiliation of feeling it all drip back out even more.

sicheng flicks his tongue in deeper, loves the little quivers he gets when his thumb stretches yuta's hole a bit wider for easy access, the little whines that make him want to undo yuta that much harder and force a new rush of blood to his cock. what he needs is to break down that resistance yuta always puts up, make him whine and pant and groan for more and give him just that, turn him soft and then make him melt. his thumb slips out a little ways when he tongues in as deeply as he can go, jaw straining with it, but it presses a louder noise from yuta, which, as far as sicheng is concerned, makes the discomfort more than worth it.

'that's so,' yuta breathes, and honestly, sicheng is a little disappointed that he still knows how to make words. 'so good.'

and sicheng would reaffirm, he's the one who's being so good, but he's not really in the mood to stop tongue-fucking yuta just yet. instead, he settles for pulling his thumb back the rest of the way and bringing that hand around to where his dick is still steadily leaking precome. he gets his fingers nice and slippery with it, slick enough he can ease two in alongside his tongue and lap the taste of yuta's cock up from them.

yuta outright thrashes when sicheng gets his fingers in deep enough to graze his prostate, just gently with two fingertips, squirming and shaking in the sheets. he's got his plump bottom lip between his teeth now, sicheng can tell even without seeing his face just from his muffled tiny groans.

'come on, pup.' sicheng strokes yuta's bum with his free hand, gently rubs where his rim is stretching red around the thickness of his fingers as if to soothe it, and he says, 'let me hear you.' a soft kiss to yuta's tailbone before he continues, 'show me how good i'm making you feel?'

it's just as much not a question as any of the questions before that weren't questions.

yuta growls softly in the back of his throat as a response, almost purrs, which isn't very pup-like, actually, but his muscles loosen up that little bit more, his torso sags down onto the mattress.

'so good,' he whispers once again, when sicheng starts to press down properly on his prostate and slur his voice a little bit more. 'so, so, good. sicheng.'

'yeah.' it's an empty phrase, mainly meant to reassure yuta that he's still there, more-so than his fingers do. 'that's what i want to do, make you feel good.'

yuta shudders deeply when sicheng hooks his fingers into his inner walls to aim right for his prostate, prod it so firmly that it's more painful, the burning pain that he gets off on.

the motion is enough to ruck his shirt up a little bit, down to above the small of his back, and sicheng follows it with a stroke of his hand. he's still a little bit amazed at how warm yuta's skin seems to always be, even considering it's still damp from the rain that's soaked through his shirt, and he wants to feel all that, wants to get as much skin under his fingers as possible.

'sicheng. talk to me?'

'yeah, i will.' the temptation to go in for a bite at yuta's bum once again is too big, so sicheng closes the gap and sucks a nice tiny mark right next to his fingers. just the right size and colour to be a perfect match for the one on his inner thigh, and in a place where yuta will feel it tomorrow, at least. sicheng places tiny kitten licks to soothe the indents before he keeps speaking, 'come get your shirt off for me, first.'

considering how shaky and jelly-like his limbs have gotten, yuta is surprisingly quick at getting undressed all the way. sicheng has to stretch up a little bit to help him with getting the shirt over his head, but then he's fully naked. he's all soft skin and warmth radiating off him, ribcage heaving with his breath and heartbeat when sicheng gentles his hand down his side back to his hip.

'there you go, love.'

sicheng spreads his fingers inside yuta's hole, wide enough so he can slip his tongue into the v of them and flick teasing little licks into him once more, before he actually complies with yuta's request.

'feel so good around my fingers.' when he speaks, he keeps his mouth close enough to tease yuta's insides with his hot breath, to feel him contract around his fingers and try to get them in deeper. 'bet you'd feel so lovely around my cock, too, yeah?'

sicheng's not sure if that was meant to be a real question or not, but either way, the only answer he gets is yuta's tiny deep noises and his hips rocking down towards the sheets, the wet tip just barely touching the fabric and smearing it with precome. almost, almost he wants to reach down and wank him off properly, but on the other hand, making yuta come this way is so much more fun.

'such a nice little hole, pup,' and he can tell that gets to yuta when he leans forward to get his tongue back in, makes him shiver and his hips shake.

sicheng sucks at yuta's rim as he gently flicks his tongue in and out, in a motion that's more reminiscent of kissing than anything else. maybe that's the thing it takes to break yuta down, that or it just took that long for the comment about his arsehole to really sink in. as it is, yuta squirms and writhes underneath him, pushes back for more of sicheng's tongue and his fingers. the noise he makes when sicheng fucks his tongue in deep while pressing onto his prostate can only be described as completely obscene, so obscene it's almost overblown, but sicheng relishes it and the shiver it sends down his spine and up his dick.

this is what he's been waiting for, his favourite state to get yuta in, the shameless open vocal one. from this, it doesn't take much to make yuta come, and as much as sicheng wants to drag this out, he also wants to undo him completely as soon as possible.

'what do you say after i made you come like this i fuck you slow and deep and make you come all over again?' he asks, nosing into the dip of yuta's bum when he slowly pulls back his fingers.

yuta hums, deep and almost purring once again, and there's some sort of attempt for him to move his hips along with sicheng's hand to keep him inside, but it doesn't really work. the 'yeah' that comes out is entirely too wispy, too frail-sounding for someone like him, and sicheng wants to hear him speak in that voice for the rest of forever, probably. 'yeah, you have to,' and yuta chokes himself off right then, as if to correct himself when he continues, 'want you to fuck me.'

sicheng kisses over the two bitemarks he'd left on yuta's cheeks and hums appreciatively as his fingers feel around for the plug again, where he'd left it lying on the mattress.

'you want it on your back, so i can see your face when you come for me?'

one gentle lick to yuta's hole once more, just enough to stop him from getting too impatient but not too much, either, to keep him riled up and desperate.

'or on your front just like this and let me fuck you into the mattress properly?'

yuta is slick enough inside for the plug to just go in, sicheng is sure, but he rubs some precome gathered from his own cock onto the tip of it just to be safe. the toy's cooled down by now, not as cold as it was when sicheng had first slipped it in earlier on, but no longer warmed up by body heat, either. enough to make yuta's skin break out in goosebumps when sicheng teases his entrance with the very tip of it, either way.

'on my belly,' yuta purrs out, hips swivelling to follow the movements sicheng describes on his rim with the toy. 'want it just like this.' then, like it took his brain that little bit longer to register the sensation of the steel, he asks, 'what're you doing?'

'want to stretch you with your pretty plug.' sicheng leans in to lick where he'd just had the toy, presses it gently onto yuta's hole next to his tongue. 'that okay?'

yuta hums deeply against whatever he's got his face pressed into now, and sicheng takes that as a sign to go ahead.

'okay.'

he's careful when he pushes the plug in, watches yuta's hole try to grasp at the shiny metal, careful that he won't push deep enough to have it settle in place. the plug's too small to actually hit his prostate, shorter than sicheng's fingers, but in exchange, it's that much firmer, a harsh contrast to sicheng's tongue when he forces it past yuta's rim as well. he takes a few seconds to work out a rhythm until he's got it, pushing his tongue in every time he pulls back the plug, and the other way around.

yuta trembles for him, makes some noise that could vaguely be interpreted as begging, and sicheng takes that all in. he needs to make yuta come, now, needs to get his cock into the heat of yuta's insides. the hand he's using to steady yuta on the bed trails down and gives the base of his dick a tight squeeze, just to get the edge off.

'i really want to plug you up again after i finish inside you,' he whispers when he pulls off for a second, gives the plug a twist to see what kind of reaction that pulls from yuta. 'fill you all up with my come and then keep it inside you for a little bit, yeah?'

it takes a smidgen longer for yuta to reply back, an entirely broken, desperate, 'yeah,' and then he whispers, 'sicheng? sicheng, can you please...?'

'what?' sicheng asks back, and he knows exactly what yuta wants, wants to have his cock touched. and sicheng will give him that, all right, but it's fun to keep yuta desperate for a little bit longer.

'touch me. please.'

'all right.'

sicheng places the toy back onto the sheets, so he can properly lick into yuta's hole once more, and so he can slide that hand underneath yuta and rub over the head of his cock. he's so, so wet with precome by now, so wet it makes the slide of sicheng's hand along the length easily, and sicheng is sure it won't take much at all for him to come.

'you're so close,' he whispers onto yuta's rim, keeps going back to circle his palm over the head just how yuta likes it. 'want you to come for me, come on.'

yuta gasps, tiny and needy and shaky, and his hips twitch, and he comes. just like that, slow sticky spurts into the palm of sicheng's hand.

they've tried the coming-on-command thing before, always when sicheng had spent several hours edging yuta on, so sicheng's pretty surprised at how quickly the orgasm hit yuta after he's said the word. he licks him through it, the muscles tightening under his tongue, makes sure he catches all the come in his hand.

'so good,' he praises once again when it stops, when he's picking himself up off the carpet. 'you're such a good boy.'

he smears the fluid all across the swell of yuta' bum, gets him dirty with his own come, before he pulls his shirt and trousers off as quickly as he can. yuta's back is distressingly hot against his front when sicheng goes to spoon him, dick fitting smoothly into the dip of his bum.

'thank you,' yuta breathes when sicheng lays gentle kisses onto the sensitive part of his throat, 'thanks for doing this.'

'not a problem.' sicheng rocks his hips down a little bit, as if to make sure yuta can really feel how hard he is. 'liked doing that just as much as you did having me do it.'

he tilts yuta's jaw to connect their lips, since he's already too spacey to complain that sicheng's just had his tongue in his arse, but it's not like he minds much otherwise.

'still up for getting fucked?'

yuta squeezes his eyes shut and hums in affirmation, and sicheng strains to reach for the lube on the bedside.

'ready, pup?'


End file.
